


Rumor

by ShinyJ13ShinyJinx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Betrayal?, Gen, Rumor, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyJ13ShinyJinx/pseuds/ShinyJ13ShinyJinx
Summary: Ruby was born and a rumor too.





	Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by: Cornonjacob  
> RWBY - Rooster Teeth  
> \--------------------  
> Update:
> 
> Hint: Do not focus on what I wrote between Qrow and Summer. Open your mind, rumors are not always real or true, and a lie that repeats itself over and over again ends up being accepted. Try to consider Taiyang's thoughts and what he would feel if he thought he had been betrayed.

 

* * *

 

When Ruby was born, it was a moment of immense joy for Summer and Taiyang. But as time went by, it became obvious that the child had many more maternal physical traits than paternal. Then a rumor broke out: "Summer betrayed Taiyang, with Qrow."

By the time Taiyang was in a relationship with Raven, battle buddies and others who knew Team STRQ expected Summer and Qrow to start dating, but there was never anything explicit between them.

Taiyang always tried to explain that his daughter had inherited more physical aspects of the mother than his, but the friends insisted that he had been betrayed. The man said nothing to Summer about it. She was a wonderful woman to him and the children. And hearing something like that could hurt her feelings, which he would rather avoid. But with so many people insisting, he eventually believed the rumor could be true.

Sometimes Qrow played with Ruby in a kinder way than with Yang. Sometimes Qrow would talk to Summer about more intimate things, or make jokes she would laugh to. Sometimes those two really looked like a couple together.

When Summer died, friends and acquaintances were very sad. Qrow too, but he seemed to be in a kind of deep sadness where he seemed to want to drown his misery with drinks and more drinks. And Taiyang, who was totally devastated by the woman's death and seeing the teammate's reaction, finally believed in the possibility that Qrow had a hidden relationship with Summer and maybe that he was the real father of Ruby.

But it was difficult to accept that such a kind and loving woman could have simply betrayed Taiyang with a friend of his. He loved her very much, was always affectionate with her, always helped with what he could, and was grateful for everything she did for him and his daughters. Then why? Why would she betray him? And betray with a team friend? There was no reason. Or did she not love him? Was she only with him because she felt sorry for when Raven left him with Yang? Or did Summer not want to "hurt" Taiyang by ending their relationship, so she cheated? But what if she cheated on him with others?

And Qrow? How would a team partner dare betray the friendship of the two like that? Taiyang had never done anything bad to the man. Then why? Why would they betray him in such a way?

It did not make sense to him.

The sadness of the loss of a loved one and the doubts that Taiyang created in his mind due to the rumors ended up consuming him at a certain point and he withdrew from the family. So Qrow decided to take care of Ruby because she was too young to understand the situation. But that only made the rumors grow, after all the two seemed similar in certain respects, and none were obliged to listen to the commentaries on the rumor than Taiyang. He had to try to convince people that they were wrong and could not comment on the matter with Qrow or other people.

"Honestly... It does not matter anymore. I can not prove they betrayed me. Summer is no longer here to talk. And if Qrow is the real father and does not want to tell, he's not fit to have a daughter like Ruby."

Ruby and Yang never listened to the rumor, since they were little children at the time. Qrow apparently did not either. And Taiyang would not risk asking. It would not be necessary because he loved his daughters unconditionally and would do anything to make them as happy as possible. He simply kept all the anguish and doubts within himself and showed a huge smile to those who spoke of the rumor created.

And so time passed and the rumor went away. The daughters grew beautifully and the father took care of both of them as he could.

Qrow would come to Taiyang to visit them from time to time.

And life went on.

 


End file.
